For the love of Harvey! Harley's side
by buddygirl1004
Summary: This is the story of Harley and Blossom Uno, twin daughters of Bendictict and some chick. This is Harleys story, make sure you read Evee Blossom's side with her character Blossom!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone! This is with one of our good friends Evee, as some of you may know, we both have an OC who gets married to Harvey and they are both the daughters of Father lol so we don't own KND!

Some people only see the delight full children from down the lane as the 'children' of father. But me and my twin sister, Blossom, like to call them the annoying adopted siblings who live upstairs. We are KND operatives, I'm numbuh 7.7, she's numbuh 7.

Our mother died in child birth, Blossom is lucky to be alive. It makes you that much more grateful that you could of lost two life's instead of just one.

I think that's why dad doesn't appreciate us that much, because he blames us for mom dying.

When we were in training camp, we grew really close to Patton Drilvosky. He's our best friend, and somehow, the only one who can tell me and Blossom apart when the only other people who know who's who, is us ourselves. We both have long black hair and brown eyes. We compared ourselves to dad, we looked just like him only female, we never saw a picture of our mother so we have no idea what she looked liked.

We ran away after dad adopted those creepy kids. Patton's mom let us stay at their house for awhile, before saying we really should go back home since our father was worried probably about us. Yea right, he probably didn't even notice we were missing.

Things were tough, but we stayed tough. Dad never knew we were KND operatives, and no one knew we were Fathers twin daughters.

After we landed a job in moonbase working in the medical bay, we became really close friends with Rachel McKenzie, who at the time, worked undercover and is now the soopreme ledah, and Fanny Fullbright, who worked with us in the medical bay before being transferred to head of decommissioning. We stayed in the medical bay, not needing a reason to go on a mission to our house.

It was then, when we went to Rachel's 10th birthday party, when we met her 9 year old little brother, Harvey. Me and Blossom became friends with him.

Over time I felt myself falling for him, my sister, I knew she saw it, and I knew she liked him too.

You see, we inherited our fathers powers, but more as well, that we can only hypothesize that we received from our mother. We have the power of telekinesis and we have a mind link that we use to talk to one another, and feel what the other feels.

We still have not figured out how to block each other from our minds. I remember saying maybe we should try building a wall around our minds. We tried it and it works a little. But it still progress.

Everyday is an awkward battle in our house. Being connected to the KND, we know when someone is gonna attack our house, and we make it a priority to get to the basement or out of the house as quick as possible. Nowadays, we opt to get out as soon as possible, since last time the children threw a party and cheese ended up everywhere!

Today, we are going to booby trap their room, they have no idea what's comming to them.

"Blossom...how are we going to do this?" I asked my younger twin, she smiled at me.

"Okay...we are going to go inside and cut a hole in their bed, the hole is going to be filled with mud so when they lay down..." she paused and I finished the sentence, it's a twin thing.

"They fall in and get dirty!" Oh...I love how we are so...awesome." I said excitedly

"Exactly!" She said cheerfully, as she carefully opened the door of their room and we both walked in, our arms filled with buckets and a power saw. They have a huge bed. We hate them so much. Blossom walked over to where their bed 'lift the bed Harley,' she thought to me. We have this weird twin connection that lets us feel eachothers emotions and talk to eachother.

'Roger' I thought, lifting the bed as she got under it and start sawing off the bottom of the bed off. She then used use her telekanesis powers to retrieve the buckets, which just so happene to be filled with mud, I watcher as Bossom sawed off the hard part of the bed and on cue, I put the mattress back on to the hard wood bed frame. Bossom then began to cut a small peice off the fabric off the top of the mattress and we fill it all with mud. Then I had to put the sheet's back on and we make sure that there was no evedince, meaning all the ms was cleaned up and if course, the plan was bullet-proof.

'let's get out of here, it's creepy enough without them in here.' I thought to her.

'agreed' she replied and we walked out with all our supplies and wait for their afternoon nap...witch should be starting now.

"A hard day of adult pleasing deserves a good nap." we heard them exclaim loudly as they walked into their room. I could hear Blossom's giggles in my mind, and I knew she could here mine. We laughed so hard when we heard their screams from the inside.

"FATHER! WERE FILTHY!" They yelled in their monotone voice, running out of their huge room, covered head to toe in mud.

As soon as they were out of eyesight we hurriedly ran to our small room that was in the basement and pretend that were innocent.' which sometimes works, we have to sometimes control eachother not to do something rash and giggle uncontrollably.

Anyways, yea, that's our life, pretty hectic right?

okay so review! Oh and don't forget to check our Eveen Blossoms side of the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Us and Evee dont own KND, if we did then this would of been in it!

We ran like mad to our super small room that resided in the basement. Me, being the planer, quickly threw open our door and we ran threw, quickly summoning our homework, which went to our bed.

'That was hilarious!' Blossom told me telepathically. I laughed in my head with her, i sudenly stopped when we heard footsteps getting closer. We knew it was Father, so we got on our small, single size beds and pretended to do our homework.

Father practically knocked the door down and stormed in.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET ANYWHERE NEAR MY DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN?" He yelled at us like if they were his only kids. 'WE'RE YOUR KIDS YOU DERP!' Blossom thought angrily.

"Father..we did nothing...we swear it!" Blossom and I said in unison.

He got closer to us and we backed away slowly. We were scared. Blossom held on to me and I held her back.

Father kept getting closer and Blossom and I kept sending eachother messages.

'Were fighting him...now!' I commanded, 'Right.' she replied. I took her hand and we unleashed our fire power, sending huge flames towards father.

We're much stronger when we combine our powers, but is it enough? Fire came out of nowhere and hit Father...but our fear took over and made it weak. 'Dang...were gonna die now...we are so gonna die.' Blossom thought. 'No were not Bloss, operation Phoenix.' I said. It was our escape plan, if wer were ever to be in need of one.

He walked towards us, surrounding us with fire. 'NOW!' I commanded, just as father cloned himself and we transformed into red phoenixes we both teleported in a big ball of flame, hoping to go to a distant place. Hoping he would not find us. I flew to the the west, behind me, father in his dragon form was close on my tail. 'BLOSSOM!' I scream in my mind, hoping my sister will answer, but there is nothing, I can sense her breathing, though it's labored.

Father is on my tail now, I feel his heat beating against my back, I know the time is near, but I never knew it would happen this quickly, I looked ahead of me and I see the rays of a setting sun, then blackness.

When I awoke, I was crying, I didnt know what happened, Blossom was at my side, she was crying and badly bruised, I enveloped her into a hug, and we cried together softly, just waiting for the pain to go. I kept whispering to her, telling her it'd be all right, but I knew I didn't feel like it. So I did what I never thought I would do, I faked my emotion, I built a wall around all the heartache, the fearful, scared girl, i showed her just what we could do, we were gonna escape.

It's morning and we wake up. Everything hurts like crud...but at least it's cosplay day for KND operatives. I know I can look forward to that. Blossom got a box out from under my bed.

"Oww...it's hurting bad." I complained to my sister, as I walked over to where Blossom's bed was and also pulled out a box. We opened the boxes and pulled out a bunch of colorful outfits.

"This year i'm going to be..uuhh...Rukia Kuchiki!" I cried out as I pulled out a Rukia wig and sword.

"Well...i'll be umm...Zatsune Miku!" Blssok exclaimed pulling out the really long Zatsune wig and headphones. Wo quickly put on the outfitts and grabbed our backpacks. Were going to school. We used our teleporting powers, and in about two minnutes, we apeared in front of our school in West Virginia.

After this, we're moving out of that cruddy mansion. Let's see if A certain Supreame Leaduh will let us be in a sector.

So, we walked into the school, and I saw him, Harvey McKenzie dressed up like Len Kagamine... 'Wow that's hot' I thought to myself as I heard Blossom think 'Yummy'

'Blossom...what do you think you are doing?' I asked her telepathically.

'HARLEY...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' she yelled

'BLOSSOM...NO!' I shouted to her.

I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM TOO...BUT...SUCK IT!

She started to block me out of her mind I heard my voice growing more quiet, I gave her the death glare. I huffed as i watched Sonia, Lee, and Harvey talking.

Sonia was dressed like Orihime Inue and Lee was Ted Kasane...doesent really fit him. Ehh...whatever.

Harvey started walking over to us, and turns to look at me, I silently squealed

"Are you Harley or Blossom?...I can never tell you guys apart." Was he talking to me, god I must be red, I should really answer him.

"I'm Harley." I said, smiling

"Oh...good!" Harvey said cheerfully. He smiled at me and I blushed a bit

"After school, wanna go get Ice cream?" 'OMG! did Harvey seriously just ask me out! Yay! Take that sister dear! I said to myself, thankful that she couldn't hear my thoughts

"Sure!" I heard a loud explosion and everyone looked behind us. A water fountain had exploded I looked at my sister and growled, was she really pulling this now! Now, of all the times she could lose her temper, and people call me the hot-tempered one.

Just then Sonya tripped over her hair, I sighed and helped her up.

"Thanks, Harley, right?" she asked me.

"Yea, that's my twin Blossom." I said motioning over to my sister who was still fuming.

"Is she always mad?" Sonya asked. I laughed.

"Sometimes, she's more grumpy than me." I explained, the bell rang for first period and me and Blossom rushed off to first period which was Japanese, which we shared with Harvey. I sighed.

Sensei Miki had placed us in alphabetical order so I sat next to Harvey, since there were no last names that started with N

I smiled at Harvey as we got out our textbooks.

okay so like review or face the bad side of Morgan! Haha 


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own, end of story

School flew by, well for me it did. Harvey, Blossom, and I have the same schedule. Me and Harvey got to sit next to each other, and Blossom sat on my other side. She ignored me all day! By 7th period math I had enough and I spoke to her using our link.

'Bloss, please talk to me.' I pleaded with her. This never happened, we've always been open with each other, she replied.

'Why should I? You know I like Harvey, and doesn't this violate the sister rules? 'I will never date my twin sisters crush?'' Blossom said her nose scrunched up in anger.

'Bloss...please, your my sister and I love you, I hate it when we fight please...' I begged.

She sighed, 'Fine, I love you Harl.'

I smiled, 'Love you too, Bloss.' I said clasping her hand in mine.

The teacher started talking again and I quickly took notes, I felt Harvey's eyes on me.

"Your left-handed?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "what?" I looked at my pencil in my left hand, and laughed. "Yea, ambidextrous actually." I said putting my pencil in my right hand and continuing to write my notes.

"Thats so cool." he said, quickly jotting down the notes the teacher was giving out.

"So after school, you wanna get that ice cream?" he asked.

'Go ahead sis, you deserve it.' Blossom said mentally.

"Yea, oh, that reminds me, when can I talk to Rachel, me and Blossom want to be in a sector." I asked him.

"I can take you and Blossom up to Moonbase after school, then we can go down to the Moonbase café and get some ice cream." he replied.

"Cool! Thanks Harvey." I whispered.

"Just a quick question, why do you want to be in a sector? You and Blossom are the best Moonbase medics." he asked.

"Oh, um, well..." I stuttered. How could I possibly tell him about Father? "Family problems, our father has anger issues and we are really getting tired of it, besides, we want a change in scenery." I said, partially lying.

'That was horrible lie, sis' I heard Blossom comment.

'Shut up.' I said playfully.

"Oh, okay, that's cool, you would probably be in Sector W, since were in West Virginia..." he trailed off, being cut off by the bell signaling the end of school.

We all stood up. We went to our lockers and grabbed our things and ran out of the prison that is called school.

Harvey, me, Blossom, Sonya, and Lee all piled into a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. And flew to Sector W treehouse to drop of Lee and Sonya off, and then the three of us flew up to Moonbase.

We walked into the bridge and saw Numbuh 362, she made an awesome Rin Kagamine. Makes sense since Harvey was Len, too bad there not twins. Blossom stepped up and just yelled like a maniac.

"WE-WANT-TO-BE-IN-A-SECTOR-BUT-NOT-HARLEY-CAUSE-SHE'S-A-HUGE-JERKWAD!"

"WHAT?" we all yelled loudly

"Me and Harley wanna be in a sector!" she clarified.

"But...you are the two best medics!" Numbuh 362 said sadly.

"Please Rachel!" Harvey begged, and he gave Rachel this look that I would sometimes give to Blossom to make her do things.

"Ugh...only if you can do me a favor. See, Numbuh 60 was supposesd to be our Cosplay day entartainment for the party were having later, but he tried doing the whole 'Get Down' thing and...ugh! He broke almost every bone in his body...so I need one of you two to entertain everyone." She asked

'Hell to the no,' I thought I hate singing, why, because our voices bring back the dead.

"I'll do it!" Blossom announced and I gasped. Blossom gave me one of her famed dark evil smiles.

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! and the KND thinks it was grandfathers power! He used our power and we are the reason there were citizombies in the first place!' I continued my rant but she ha tuned me out

"Good! You will be doing a duet with..." She thought for a little, I wonder. "Uhhh...Harvey!" Harvey and I were both really surprised. My eyes widened and my mouth went agape, Harvey had the same expression.

"Sure...that sounds nice." Blossom smiled and I grimaced

'Blossom! Your ruining everything! Please dont!' I tried pleading with her.

"Okay...you two will be singing ether Romeo and Cinderella, Magnet, or uhhh...Cendrillon." She said...Harvey quickly stepped forward, answering for my sister? Thank God!

"Just do Magnet." He said a little sadly. He said, I really wanted to spend more time with Harvey, maybe we can talk some more over ice cream, I tapped his shoulder.

"We should go get that ice cream now, the café will be closing soon." he nodded his head.

I heard Blossom say something about heed jerky and she followed us down to the café

okay so like review! 


	4. Chapter 4

We don own! and why does everyone hate Harley?

JERKEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Blossom screamed, running past us. I rolled my eyes at my sisters antics.

"THAT'S your twin?" Harvey asked, watching my sister run around like a crazy person.

"Yeah...I wonder too!" I said a I saw my sister get her jerky and do a backflip, I sighed, shaking my head.

"She's a little off." Harvey said.

"Yea, tell me about it..." I giggled.

'You go sit with Harvey, I spy Fanny and I'll sit with her.' Blossom told me.

'Okay sis.' I replied to her as me an Harvey went to get our ice cream and Blossom went to sit next to Fanny.

"So what's wrong with Blossom? She seems a little off." Harvey said, noting the way she was acting, especially when Rachel gave us the proposition

"She's always been like this." I said, grabbing my Midnight Truffle blizzard. Now you may be thinking, 'there's a DQ in Moonbase, sweet!' well your partially right, the owner of DQ has a daughter who runs the moonbase DQ. Harvey had grabbed a cookie dough blizzard.

We walked to a nearby booth. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket sized GermX and quickly squished it on my hands, being a medic you learned to make sure your hands were sanitary the entire time, and while at the same time having a small case of OCD.

"Want some?" I asked holding out the hand sanitizer.

"Yea, thanks." Harvey said, and i squirted a few drops of the white gel onto his hands.

We talked about a bunch of things, mainly Sector W, and of course the Vocaloid entertainment.

Harvey spoke, "Umm, Harley theres something that I wanted to ask you..." he said not sure how to approach this topic.

"Hmm?" I responded in the middle of a bit of chocolate.

"Your last name is Uno right?" I nodded my head. He continued, "Any relation to Nigel Uno?" he asked.

I hesitated, should I tell him? Eh why not, if he gets over dramatic I can simply delete the memory.

"Yea, he's our cousin but he doesn't know it." I said not really thinking that I had said the last part out loud.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Harvey asked concerned.

"Its complicated Harvey..." i said looking down. I didn't want him to know but it's not like we were the only ones. Hoagie's grandma, Abby's sister, Fanny's dad, Chads parent's, Nigel's uncle, and us.

"You know you can tell me anything Harley," he said putting his hand on top of mine.

I spoke, "What does Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Fanny, and Chad all have in common?" I asked him.

He thought hard and said slowly, "Dont they all have KND villains in their family?" he asked, still confused.

"Yea, Bloosom and I, we are Father's daughters." I said quietly, but he seemed to here me.

He took a deep breath, "How come whenever we had mission to your house we never saw you?" he asked.

"Becuase...". I started when Fanny ran to me, painked.

"Numbuh 7.7...or 7, your sister got knocked out! I didnt do anything!" she screamed.

"Oh boy," I sad, taking my hand out of Harveys, my sister sure did know how to spoil a moment. "She knows she gets knocked out when she eats Jerky." I sighed, and Harvey looked at me funny.

I quickly ran to my sister, but she seem different, "Blossom?" I asked, I went to touch he hand and there was a flash.

I was in a hospital. 'that's weird,' I thought, as I walked to a calendar which read 2003. 'Oh crud.'

Then I heard a yell, ""Push honey Push!" followed by screaming, I turned around and saw someone who resembled my father, but he looked more at peace. There was a women on the bed, she had long mahogany hair that was plastered to her sweaty face.

Then there was a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket, "It's...a girl...I'll name her Harley." My mom said. This was me.

"That's a great name honey!" I heard my father say as he looked at me for the first time, his eyes filled with so much love that I nearly collapsed. Father had never looked at me like that. To us, we were unwanted. But at that moment in time, we weren't, I were loved as much as any newborn baby girl would be.

My mother started screaming again, this time, more pain filled, like it was death knocking on the door.

"Her vitals are becoming unstable!" a doctor yelled, I looked at her and was surprised to see a women with red hair in a bun and startling green eyes. She could of passed as Fanny's twin. 'It must be her mom...' I thought distantly, I turned my attention back to my parents.

"DO SOMETHING!" Father yelled out. The ventilator was beeping really fast. My mom started screaming.

Umm...sir...how do we tell you this, who do you want us to save?" Oh my god.

"Ben...save the baby! Name...name her...Blossom." I heard a baby cry, then mom's breathing machine gave one long beep. It was over.

I came to faster, I looked down at my sister, still out cold.

"What happened?" Harvey asked me.

"Not now," I said, picking up my sister, i turned towards Fanny. "Fanny, call MGH, I need a bed ready stat!" I yelled, as I carriers Blossom to the elevator.

"Moonbase General Hospital! STAT!" I yelled to the computer.

It took me 5 seconds to get to the hospital where sure enough, my fellow doctors were waiting for me as I put Blossom on bed.

With a quick dismissal I wheeled her to a room.

Harvey ha joined me a couple of hours later, bringing me a cup if hot chocolate.

"Thanks Harvey," I said, taking the warm cup,

"No problem Harley," he replied.

I quietly sung to my self, "Ochitsu ka nakerya nani mo hajimaranai Toriaezu nomou ka HOTTO COCOA Kigatsuitara Ato ichinichi Tsumoru kadai Konna hazu janai Genjitsu kara me o sorashi Mizukara kubi o shimeteyuku Day by Day Ashita dekiru koto wa ashita yaru Sono mama kyou ni itaru Ochitsu ka nakerya nani mo hajimaranai Toriaezu nomou ka HOTTO COCOA"

"Nice..." Harvey said, laughing a bit. I laughed too.

After a while, Harvey spoke, "Do you have it too?" he asked quietly. I gave him a sideway glance, he spoke again, "OCD, that is, I noticed that you kept putting hand sanitizer on." he said, motioning to me, and I was indeed applying hand sanitizer for the 20th time.

"Yea, Blossom just thinks Im a neat freak." I said, putting my hand sanitizer back into my pocket.

"Yea, Rachel thinks I just have problems..." he said, drifting off. "So, what were you saying about Father being your father?" he asked.

"Yea, it's pretty funny ain't it?" I said, giving a chuckle.

"Well kinda, but it's not, he must not like you." Harvey said, sympathizingly.

"No, not really," I said, not wanting to tell him that there was a moment that I was instantly a daddy's girl.

Just then, Blossom started to come to.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"The Moonbase General Hospital...you ate beef jerkey!" Harvey said, rolling his eyes a bit, I just laughed.

Okay so review! And please, don't hate! Haha it's okay you can hate, it shows the tru love! 


	5. Chapter 5

We don't own.

I was sitting in the hospital room, my head rested on Harvey's shoulder. All of a sudden Numbuh 209 ran in.

"Numbuh 7.7, we have three kids with appendicitis' we need you right away." she said.

"On it." I said, standing up with Harvey next to me. I looked at him, "I would never ask you to do this, but can you stay with Blossom?" I asked him.

"Of course Harl." he replied.

"Thank you." I said, kissing his cheek. "Oh, and when she wakes up she's very crazy and will most likely say 'Say what!'"

"So basically her crazy self?" Harvey asked laughing a bit.

"Yea, Crazy Blossom." I said.

"Numbuh 7.7..." Numbuh 209 said.

"Oh right! I'm on it, okay, I need antihistamine that is one eighth of their body weight and morphine that is one tenth of their body weight." I said walking down the hall, grabbing a clipboard that a passing by nurse gave me.

"There weights are on the charts," Numbuh 209 said, walking with me.

I took a quick glance at their medical records, "Okay, I need one 12 grams morphine with 10 grams of antihistamine, and two 10 grams of Morphine with 8 grams of antihistamine in a small syringe. "

"Roger that," Numbuh 209 said, quickly punching the order into the PDA. "Numbuh 208 says he's getting the supplies now."

I nodded and examined the charts, "I'll start with Numbuh 98, she is the most critical, then I will need you to prep numbuh 780 and the lastly Numbuh 569." Numbuh 209 nodded hurriedly, and typed more into her PDA.

"Numbuh 16 is getting Numbuh 98 for surgery."

"Good, make sure she gives her 15 grams of nitrogen gas. 780 and 569 will receive 13 grams."

Numbuh 209 nodded her head once again.

I quickly scrubbed my hands, put on my surgical mask and laytex gloves and went into the OR.

Numbuh 16 was waiting for me.

"She just went under the knock out gas." she said, I nodded my head.

"I need the antihistamine administered and then the morphine." she nodded her head and did as I asked.

Following with my own procedure i made a small cut in Numbuh 98's side. I could clearly see the Appendix ready to rupture. I placed my hand on it, and concentrated on the pulse. Commanding the surrounding cells to attack the block.

The antihistamine was there to temporary shut off her immune system so the macrophages, killer and Helper T cells, and B cells could focus on the appendex.

Within 20 minutes I was done, Numbuh 16 wheeled Numbuh 98 away and Numbuh 780 came in, followed by Numbuh 569.

I walked back to my office and collapsed onto the sofa that I had. I never had to do that many surgurys at once. But it was weird, it was like something wa taking extra away from me.

The last time I felt like that wa when grandfather was using mine and Blossoms power to make his Citizombies.

'Maybe it's just because Im tired...' I thought to myself, before blackness surrounded me.

So yea, please review! We probably got the measurements wrong...Morgan is a science nerd and we told her to stay off her coffee and a bunchoif other things she shes practically dead right now...so yea, review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Memories were swarming around my head. 'what is going on here?' I asked myself. The last thing I remembered was passing out in my room from the drain of my power.

The memories stopped swirling and I recognized the scene as my living room.

All of a sudden their was a baby crying. I looked next to me an there was a crib. I looked inside and saw a baby. It was ether me or Blossom, I couldn't tell.

Just then there was a shout, "Shut up Blossom!" I looked toward the door to see Father standing there, a baby on his hip, me. He walked over to Blossom.

"Stop your crying you worthless girl! I'll get to you soon." then the baby me started crying. Father softened his expression, he said, holding me in tight against his chest. "Don't worry my little girl, it's okay, daddy's here." I felt a mix of happiness and wrath. I was the favorite, father loved me...but what he did to Blossom. I shook my head. I looked back at Blossom, we couldn't have been more than two.

I stopped crying, I looked at me to see baby me smiling up at father, "Daddy." I said, I saw father tear up and he smiled. I spoke again. "Me play with Blossom now." I saw as fathers eyes darken.

"Fine." he said through gritted teeth, placing me in the crib next to Blossom, "Play with your sister that murdered your mother." and with that he walked away, barking orders to some person named Winston.

I felt myself start to fade and I found myself in my room. I wonder where Blossom is. I reached through the link and found her at the bridge.

I walked to the door and opened it, there were a few operatives lying on the ground like they were trampled on, 'huh,' I thought, 'it must have been the rush for meatball Monday.' I walked down to the bridge I looked in and saw my sister in Phoenix mode, her tail warped around Harvey. I saw her put him down, she did a few flips and transformed back into her human self.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" I heard Harvey say.

"Betcha your new girlfriend would never let ya do that!" I heard Blossom say. A small spark do fire lit my eyes, I walked out onto the bridge, arms crossed.

"No...i wouldn't." I said, both their heads snapped towards me as I began walking towards them.

"Harley...it's not what you think!" Harvey said in defense. Blossom stepped in front of him.

"I can handle this Harvey." Blossom said, looking at me.

"ARE YOU INSANE! PEOPLE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU! IF ANYONE EVER FOUND OUT, WE WOULD IMEDIATLEY GET DECOMMISIONED!" I yelled.

"But no one saw us...chill, ze!" I gasped, I hated being told to chill. I grabbed her arm

"Don't tell me to chill!" Then I let go and walked away. "Let's go Harvey." I said, malice still dripping off my tongue, Harvey followed close behind me, clasping my hand with his.

"YOU HAVE SERIOUS CONTROL ISSUES, ZE!" Blossom yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes as we walked off the bridge, but then I started to convulse. I hadn't fully recovered from the energy drain.

"Harley!" Harvey yelled as I collapsed out cold, again.

So yea, why is Harley keep getting knocked out? So review! Please! 


End file.
